


Release

by Unfeathered



Series: Connection [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Consensual Kink, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: A little spanking, a little release(Buffy: early S7; Torchwood: pre-series)
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Jack Harkness
Series: Connection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: 37 - Round Thirty-Seven of Rounds of Kink, Season of Kink





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 37 at [rounds-of-kink](https://rounds-of-kink.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Rupert Giles/any slash, spanking, "The world doesn't stop, even when its ending." (Not sure I really did the quote part justice, but this is the fic that wanted to be written from it!)
> 
> Also written for [seasonofkink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) \- prompt: _spanking_

"What, if you don't mind my asking, is it that you have against being spanked?" Giles asks, when his curiosity finally gets the better of him.

Jack gives him an amused look. "Why do you think I've got anything against being spanked?"

Giles quirks him an eyebrow in return. "The other day, when I mock-threatened to put you over my knee and spank you. You… froze. Or, no, that's not quite the right word. You looked… disgusted? Disgruntled? Certainly not impressed."

Jack pauses a moment, and then says, "It's just, so many people think of spanking as being a punishment for being naughty." His lips twist slightly. "And, I mean, it _can_ be. I can see where they get that from. Most of the positions are demeaning – some of them _incredibly_ humiliating – and there are all the connotations of kids getting spanked by their parents or at school and so on. Which, actually, in the time I grew up in, was _not_ something that happened, and I've never really been able to get my head around it, despite living through the last two decades of the Victorian era, and beyond."

Giles feels his own lips twist a little too. As the child of a particularly old-fashioned family who were very much a product of that era, he's very well aware of its legacy. He's denigrated that attitude of course, but he's never really thought about how it might come across to someone who grew up in such a very, very different society.

Jack waves a hand. "But that's not the point. The point is, getting your ass spanked can feel amazing. I love it, just for the pure sensation of it. I hate how everyone tries to turn it into a punishment thing, and how they all seem to feel like they have to pretend to hate it, even when it's totally obvious they're loving every second of it. What's wrong with just enjoying the sensations for their own sake?"

Giles feels his lips twist in wry amusement. "I think you've already hit on why; it's the legacy of those Victorians. They may have been gone a long time, but in some ways we're all conditioned, especially here in Britain, to feel we're not supposed to enjoy anything remotely kinky, or anything more exciting than a quick heterosexual missionary position shag." He smiles, and very deliberately trails his fingers over Jack's ass. "At least you and I aren't hindered by those preconceptions, mm?"

Jack shivers, and Giles watches as his eyes darken a shade. "Are you going to spank me, Giles?" he asks, voice gone suddenly hoarse.

Giles smirks. "Would you like me to spank you, Jack?"

Jack swallows. "Yes. I really, really would."

"Well, then, since you asked so nicely…"

And then he stops with an little sigh as Jack's wriststrap starts to beep loudly.

Jack grimaces, and flips his wrist computer open. "Gonna have to take a rain check on that," he groans. "Trouble in Cardiff."

"Anything I can help with?" He does have useful talents, after all.

Jack glances back down at the code flashing on the tiny screen and grits his teeth. "I'll let you know when I find out."

And then he's gone, in a flash of brilliant white teeth and the swirl of a blue coat.

* * *

Jack doesn't need his help, as it turns out – at least, not until afterwards, when the alarm is over and Jack has time to deal with the fallout. No-one died this time, but two of Jack's team apparently ended up in hospital due to an error of judgement which Jack, of course, takes personally.

So when they finally do manage to get on with their spanking, several days after the initial proposition, Jack is very eager for something to take his mind off his own guilt and perceived failings as a leader. Giles is determined Jack shouldn't take the spanking as a punishment, per se, but there's a definite search for release in Jack's eagerness to be hurt. And perhaps an element of penance too.

He doesn't put Jack over his knee. He sits at the head of the bed, legs stretched out and back supported against the pillows, and beckons Jack to lie across his lap. Like this, Jack's weight will be supported and they'll both be comfortable, so he'll be able to go on as long as he likes. Or as long as Jack likes.

Jack flips him a quick grin and then crawls across his lap, settling into place with the confidence of someone who's done this many, many times before: hips solidly across Giles' thighs, elbows tucked under his chest, and head turned to smile up at Giles.

Giles smiles back, letting his gaze wander along the handsome, naked length of Jack, skin pale against the dark tweed of his own trousers. Then he very deliberately smooths his right hand up Jack's back to his neck, pressing lightly. There's a moment of faint resistance; then with a soft sigh Jack lets himself be pressed down to the bed, elbows going out from under him until his arms are stretched out like his legs. Giles smiles warmly as Jack lays his head down between them, still turned to face him but much more relaxed. The first step towards letting go.

"Good," he murmurs, and he leaves his right hand there, flat against Jack's upper back, while he gets his left hand in on the act, stroking over the smooth skin of Jack's perfect behind, gradually moving up a gear to groping and kneading, waking up nerve endings. Jack moans softly and shifts, going a little looser against the bed, and Giles steps it up another notch, using his nails to scratch over yielding skin, watching it turn pink in their wake and loving the little gasps that gets from Jack, and the predictable way Jack arches _up_ into his touch.

Then he stills, palm of his hand resting lightly over both buttocks, the only warning Jack will get that he's about to start the spanking. Jack stirs again, taking the moment he's been given to draw in a deep breath and let it out again, going lax across Giles' lap. Giles lets out a breath of his own, enjoying one more moment of anticipation before he lifts his hand and brings it down in a sharp _smack_ across Jack's left cheek.

He keeps it steady to begin with, hard enough to build up a nice warmth but not too hard, and giving Jack a good, even rhythm to sink into. He may not have spanked Jack before but he knows how Jack works and that what Jack really needs right now is to be made to let go – completely – of all the tension and stress he's built up over the last few days in Cardiff.

He continues to spank and, with satisfaction, he watches Jack slowly lose the tension, stop squirming and instead just seem to melt into the bed, the weight across his lap growing heavier, as the skin of that gorgeous backside grows pinker. Once he feels Jack's relaxed enough, he switches it up with some harder strikes, first to one cheek and then the other, and then by moving down to Jack's thighs and repeating the whole process there.

Then he goes back to Jack's arse and spanks it a whole darker shade of pink, dark enough that there'll be bruises that, even with Jack's powers of rapid healing, won't disappear for a good few days. He knows Jack will like that. Jack does love being able to enjoy the evidence of what's been done to him in the days afterwards.

By the time he's done, Jack is completely lost in it all. The muscles under Giles' right hand are loose and relaxed, and there's a blissful smile on Jack's lips. Watching that smile, drinking in the rare sight of Jack so calm and peaceful, Giles gradually eases up on the power of his strikes until they're little more than love taps, light slaps that just add to the sensation ringing through Jack's body.

Until, at last, he stills completely, his hot palm coming to rest lightly on Jack's equally hot behind. He can almost feel the waves of heat thrumming through Jack – or perhaps that's just the pulsing of his own heartbeat in his swollen hand. Gently, he starts to stroke over the blood-darkened skin of Jack's backside and thighs, both stimulating and soothing the burn. Then he skims his hand down lower, to the unmarked flesh of Jack's lower thighs, and lets it lie still. Instead, he slides his other hand up the back of Jack's neck and into his hair, petting him lightly while he enjoys this rare moment of peace for as long as it may last.

Eventually, Jack starts to stir. Tiny, almost imperceptible movements, little twitches of skin and flexes of muscles, but slowly growing more noticeable as the endorphins start to fade and pain kicks in in their place. But there's still a smile – a big, soppy smile – on Jack's face when his eyes finally focus and his gaze lifts to find Giles' face.

Giles meets that gaze with a smile of his own, letting his hand skim down from Jack's hair and round to his shoulder to rest at ease. "There you are," he says warmly, letting his voice show the wealth of affection and pride welling up inside him. "Feeling better?"

Jack's smile broadens, even as his squirming increases. "Feeling _fantastic!_ " he confirms, voice a little rough from disuse, and Giles chuckles.

"Good. I'm glad. You are an absolute pleasure to spank."

Jack laughs. "I'm always a pleasure."

Giles snorts softly, but his hand strokes fondly over Jack's shoulder. "Yes, Jack. You truly are."

Because this definitely hasn't all been about Jack. Giles has his own stresses and frustrations, and he needs release just as much in his own way. Thank goodness for Jack being here to provide it.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been beta'd so please feel free to notify me of any typos you spot or anything that doesn't make sense!


End file.
